Mike He
Perfil thumb|346px *'Nombre:' 賀軍翔 / 贺军翔 / He Jun Xiang *'Nombre en inglés:' Mike He *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28 de diciembre, 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipei, Taiwán *'Altura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B Dramas *Mei Le, Go (GTV, 2011) *Sunny Happiness (An Hui TV, 2010) *Calling Big Star (2010) *Infernal Lover (2010) *Bull Fighting (TTV, 2008) *Yukan Club (Episodio 7) (NTV,2007) *Why Why Love (CTS, 2007) *Marry Me! (CTS, 2006) *Express Boy (TVBS-G, 2005) *Devil Beside You (CTV, 2005) *Love Contract (TVBS-G, 2004) *An Shi Ai Mei Hui (AzioTV, 2004) *Say Yes Enterprise (Historia 4: El Graduado) (TTV, 2004) *Seventh Grade (TVBS, 2003) Peliculas *You Deserve To Be Single (2010) *The Futute X-Cops (2010) *Love At Seventh Sight (2009) Curiosidades *'Hobbies:' Baloncesto, péliculas y música (y dormir) *'Personaje favorito de caricatura:' Doraemon *'Colores favoritos:' Negro, azul y blanco *'Comida favorita:' Filete y leche con chocolate *'Actores favoritos:' Ekin Cheng, Tom Cruise y Kaneshiro Takeshi *'Actrices favoritas:' Liv Tyler y Charlize Theron *'Pélicula favorita': James Bond 007 series *'Música favorita:' Country, jazz, rock y pop *'Colección favorita:' Gafas de sol *'Deportes favoritos:' Baloncesto, voleibol y boxeo *'Chica favorita: Ariel Lin' (por su piel) y Rainie Yang (por su personalidad) *'Grupos favoritos:' Green Day, Bon Jovi *'Frase favorita:' “True or not?” (¿verdad o no? / Zhen De Jia De) *'Bueno en:' Boxeo *'Ama jugar:' Baloncesto *'Ama decir:' Dejame pensarlo *'Le gusta del sexo opuesto:' largo cabello, con una buena personalidad *'Familia:' Padres, hermano y hermana pequeños. *'Apodo:' He Xiao Mei *'Educación:' En la actualidad está estudiando turismo en la universidad taiwanesa de Hsing Wu junto con sus mejores amigos Joe Cheng y Ruan Jing Tian. *Empezó su carrera como modelo , profesión en la que sigue activo en la actualidad, ganando gran popularidad por su cuerpo y belleza natural, por lo que diversos productores quisieron aprovechar la ocasión invitándolo a participar en diversos vídeos musicales. *'Debut:' Su debut oficial vino de mano de su primer drama taiwanés, Seventh Grade, debutando directamente como el actor masculino principal acompañado por Ariel Lin. Por lo que lógicamente, ganó el título de protagonistas en todos los dramas que le siguieron. *Ganador del 1º premio de las 50 personas más bellas de China, en Beijing. *En su vida privada siempre ha sido muy cauto y no se le ha conocido romance alguno, salvo por una declaración propia en la que dijo haber conocido a su primer amor a los dieciséis años. *Su gran fama fuera de las fronteras de Taiwán la ganó gracias al drama Devil Beside You con Rainie Yang como co-protagonista. *Ha firmado un contrato para la compañía del actor coreano Bae Yong Joon * Es venerado por los chicos y chicas en toda Asia por haber besado a las Top 5 artistas más "adoradas" de Taiwán Rainie Yang, Ariel Lin, Angelica Lee, (actriz y cantante), Landy Wen, (cantante) y Liu Zhe Ying. * En un programa de televisión enseño dar un beso de lengua con sus manos. * Tiene un inexplicable temor a los lagartos. * Mike dijo que Ariel Lin tiene la mejor piel entre todas las actrices con las que él ha trabajado, cuando lo interrogarón mientras el promocionaba un producto para la piel. * Muchos de sus besos en “Express boy” no son reales, la directora de la serie lo decidio asi. * Hubo rumores acerca de que Joe Cheng y Mike He eran una pareja gay, Mike lo desmintio y además, se rió del rumor. * Se dice que Rainie no iba a aceptar el papel de Why why Love por los constantes rumores que hacian acerca de la relación de ella con Mike. * Mike ha expresado que se considera muy celoso y que por tanto le gustaría tener una novia que no sea del medio artístico. * También ha expresado que no tendría problemas con desarrollar una relación sentimental con una mujer mayor que él. * Mike cree fielmente en el matrimonio y en lo hijos dentro de éste. MV en los que ha participado: *Valen Hsu - 雲且留住 *Angelica Lee - Loved Wrongly *Elva Hsiao - Love's Password *Landy Wen - Wish Me Happy Birthday (祝我生日快樂) *Anson Hu - Waiting for you (Love Contract) *Ariel Lin - Lonely Northern Hemisphere (Love Contract) *Chua] - Amphibia *Rainie Yang - Ideal Lover, (Er Mo Zai Shen Bian) *Rainie Yang - Just Wanna Love You *Rainie Yang - Ai Me Enlaces *Página oficial (Taiwán) Galeria 5.gif 300px-Mike-He-JunXiang.jpg D21035f83fd3c0_full123.jpg Mike_ice_He.jpg Mike-he-pic-0003.jpg 2531540498.jpg Mike-he28-244x300.jpg mike-44.jpg MikeHe2.jpg mike-he20.jpg mike-he-jun-xiang8.jpg mike_he.jpg fnsdlf.jpg mike.jpg mike5_12.jpg mike he.png|cueraso|link D 18158127-jpeg_preview_medium.jpg|mirada waooo pic1gaj30e4fd3po6.jpg 928205073.jpg a532141917uy1.jpg 8b8524ec7b9245e8c2a38b4fe053b2c41229275457_full.jpg 421334c881d59ac95b93cbdbi2.jpg 1_274580746l.jpg mike2034wz9.jpg 00981759fu3.jpg dgdgbs3.png douniu2_2.jpg 20080806 0f1a51eb71c2faf0eb17vbjloyx4obcz.jpg mike-8_10.jpg mikevacacamaldivas.png|VACA CIONES DE MIKE EN ISLAS MALDIVAS 2010 mike35dsdvb6.jpg normal12ay9.jpg 1193984686236679676.jpg 11939846921497453556.jpg n1294697331337422291250.jpg n1294697331337427154803.jpg|Bull Fighting 2007 gg.jpg|Bull Fighting n1294697331337443504437.jpg n1294697331337438417757.jpg 1mav.jpg 2mav.jpg 3mav.jpg 4mav.jpg n1294697331334791818293.jpg|Grabaciones Bull fighting n6632842642739169203.jpg 11939846831152084317.jpg 11939846901351996670.jpg 11939846911679915588.jpg 74061627.jpg mav6.jpg 51a53c2dh64bb9559a8f5.jpg 0804212.jpg 44151243058423736.jpg 1_549096986l2.jpg n1294697331334795607975.jpg 4138262848a6058660681l.jpg 4138262848a6058688100l.jpg b117009963dp5.jpg 4138262848a6058643109l.jpg 18185105a6426244156l.jpg|Mike and Rainie 2206381940214093smcalcr.jpg airport90.jpg n1294697331330410290453.jpg mav7.jpg mike-he03.jpg|dorama why why love 06-010.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWmodelo